


Okay... Jim

by Robinz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinz/pseuds/Robinz
Summary: Q gets back at James for ruining his equipment by calling him Jim.





	

“And the radio?”

“Bottom of the pacific”

Q looks down at the smashed remains of the walther that was just placed onto his desk, groaning internally at all the work he’s going to have to do now.

“Could you at least try and bring it back in less pieces next time... Jim.” Q says, finally looking up to meet the gaze of the agent. James smiles tightly and Q can see some of the minions looking up from their work to watch the interaction. Watching these two interact appear to be one of their favourite pastimes when they should be working.

“I’ll try, see you later, Q” James says before turning on his heel and walking out of Q-branch. The minions quickly getting back to work as the agent strolls past.

~~~

Q walks into their flat and pauses trying to listen to see where James is, though he can’t really hear much other than the cats meowing for attention at his feet. 

“James, I’m home” He announces as he takes off his jacket and puts his bag on the ground, toeing his shoes off before moving further into the flat. There’s no sign of James anywhere, but the bedroom door is closed so Q just assumes he’s in there. The cats jump up onto the counter when he enters the kitchen and he pets them as he goes about making tea.

“Hello” James greets and Q jumps and tries to turn around but is stopped by the agents arms wrapping around him, he relaxes at that and leans back into the embrace.

“Hello.” Q replies.

“Jim, really?” James asks, resting his chin on Q’s shoulder.

“Figured it was good enough payback for the broken equipment” Q replies.

“Mmm, but did you take into account that I would retaliate?” James says.

“Was destroying my equipment not enough?”

“Nope” And with that he starts moving his fingers over Q’s side slowly.

“James no.” Q says trying to get out of his grip. James starts tickling him before he can though and Q starts to thrash around more in attempts to get away.

“James stop!” Q yells in between bouts of laughter.

“Not until you say you’re sorry.” James replies, smiling.

“Never!” Q replies stubbornly.

“Then I guess... I’m just never going to stop tickling you” James says as he doubles his efforts.

“Okay! Okay! I surrender! I’m sorry!” Q says.

“For?”

“Calling you Jim at work!” Q replies and the tickling finally stops. Q slumps to the floor, leaning against the counter and trying to catch his breath.

“Promise not to do it again?” James says moving to sit beside Q on the floor. The cats immediately jump onto their laps at this, demanding to be pet.

“Yes, I promise not to call you Jim at work.” Q says, petting Pampuria.

“Good, wanna go relax and watch netflix?” James replies, moving his arm to go around Q’s shoulder.

“Okay, Sounds good... Jim”

“Q” James warns, moving his arm down to Q’s side.

“You only made me promise not to call you that at work.” Q points out quickly. James sighs in defeat before moving to get up, pushing Turing off his lap.

“Fine, but I’ll only let you get away with it this once.” James says as he goes to the living room. Q hums in response, petting Pampuria a couple more times before he gets up to finish making his tea and join James.


End file.
